


You're So Different From The Rest

by wonuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Character, Homophobia, M/M, Photography Student Jihoon, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Soccer Player Mingyu, Takes place in a small town outside Ulsan, Wonwoo and Seungcheol are minor characters but Wonwoo shows up more than Cheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: Being gay in the 90's was still very taboo despite more people coming out. Two high school boys Mingyu and Jihoon find themselves in a battle against society as they try to figure out how to see each other in a world where gay isn’t the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this plot while listening to Summer by Brockhampton. I wrote this for National Novel Writing Month but only got to 16k because I got busy. I plan on writing the rest so I decided to just upload what chapters I have written already. Chapters are vaguely edited with the help of Grammarly. Tell me what you think I'm kind of stuck lol

“What do you have planned for the team when Seungcheol leaves and you end up as captain?” Jihoon looks up expectantly at Mingyu who has a stupid grin on his face that made Jihoon’s heart flutter as if there were a million butterflies living inside him. 

 

“Hm I don’t have much planned just yet but if there’s one thing I’ve got planned it’s to kiss the irresistible boy in front of me.” He grins as Jihoon scribbles into the notepad and gasps. Jihoon hits the other in the arm before looking around to make sure no one was in earshot before leaning into Mingyu's ear and whispering something that made the other giggle. Hand in hand they quickly ran across the field like young children and made there way behind the bleachers to their own little spot. With his back against the wall Mingyu sighs as he feels Jihoon’s mouth on his neck leaving soft nips and kisses; his breath hot against his cold skin. He grips onto the other in his lap and grins as Jihoon parts from his neck and looks at him impatiently. 

 

“Well, are you going to live up to your statement or what.” Jihoon tests and Mingyu licks his lips before whispering gladly and kisses Jihoon. Jihoon’s head spins and he feels like he could fly. He holds onto Mingyu tightly before they part to get some air. Jihoon and Mingyu look into each other’s eyes lovingly and hold onto each other’s hands; their fingers tangling. 

 

“I’m so glad you drank too much at that party.” Jihoon whispers and Mingyu laughs as he remembers the day they first met.

 

* * *

 

Laughter and music fill the air of suburban mansion Mingyu is currently walking through. There’s a lot of unfamiliar faces around and some seem to stare at him as he slowly makes his way through the dancing bodies. He hears a familiar deep laugh that reminds Mingyu of his dad coming from one of the halls and he slides his body through a group of people to get to it. Upon entering another part of the mansion he sees his friend and senior Seungcheol sweet talking some girl. Seungcheol sees Mingyu out of the corner of his vision and grins and motions him to come closer. Finally reaching the pair Seungcheol introduces him to the girl whose name is Jinah and finds out she’s the cheer captain. The two talk for a bit before Seungcheol suggests he gets them all drinks and disappears into the crowd. He leaves Mingyu to talk awkwardly to Jinah who seems to be distracted as she looks around for something or perhaps someone. Seungcheol returns and shoves a cup with questionable liquids into Mingyu’s hand to which he hesitantly drinks before coughing and whining from the burn in his throat. Seungcheol laughs and Jinah hits him on the shoulder and tells him to stop bullying him. Seungcheol shakes his head and ruffles Mingyu’s hair. The night is filled with being talked to by random strangers in the house and Mingyu still doesn’t know who’s birthday it is as does the others he asks who just laugh and shrug and drink and dance. Mingyu is dragged into a game of beer pong and he wins as Seungcheol cheers him on. The music gets turned up louder as people start to dance more after getting drinks into their system. Mingyu finds himself dancing with a random girl who practically grinds herself on him and makes Mingyu’s head spin. He moves back and leaves the girl in the mess of bodies in the main room before he heads down a hall to look for a bathroom. After dizzily walking around he finds some stairs at the end of a hall and walks up to it in search of a bathroom. Instead, he finds a large room with a small kid in it who looks up from whatever he was doing on the bed. 

 

“Find another room to fuck in this ones taken.” The kid says and returns his gaze to his lap.

 

Mingyu looks back to see if that girl has followed him up but he sees no one and spots a bathroom in the room and he just enters it throwing up all the liquid he just downed in the past hour. The kid makes a face at the noises but concentrates on his ministrations. After what seems like forever Mingyu finally feels like he’s puked out his entire stomach and leaves the bathroom and flings himself on the bed and closes his eyes to calm himself. He hears metal moving around and the sound of a bag being moved and he turns his head to look at the kid also occupying the big bed. 

 

“What are you staring at? Never seen someone roll film before?” The kid looks at Mingyu and Mingyu quickly looks away making the other smirk. 

 

“What’s a kid like you doing here?” He asks and the other laughs and shakes his head. 

 

“First of all I’m not a kid I’m 17 and second of all I’m the photographer for the night.” He states as he finishes rolling the film and takes his arms out from the field bag on his lap; unzipping it and revealing a metal canister. 

 

“How could you see what you were doing?” Mingyu watched the other curiously and the other gave a small smile happy that he got to talk about something he loved to do. 

 

“It’s all memory. You practice doing it outside the bag then once you’re in the bag it comes naturally.” He packs his things and looks at Mingyu’s flushed face. 

 

“Let me guess it’s your first time drinking?” Mingyu’s eyes widened and the other laughed and threw his eyes back slapping his thigh. 

 

“Oh man, that’s too funny. Next time limit yourself, kid, it’s not fun to throw up your organs.” The boy gets up off the bed and slips on his backpack. 

 

“Hey, I’m not a kid either. I’m 16.” Mingyu, embarrassed, defends himself and pouts. 

 

“I don’t know you seem to be acting like one right now with that pout.” He makes his way to the door and Mingyu sits up too fast and makes himself dizzy again. 

 

“Hey, um, what’s your name? I’m Mingyu.” The other pauses at the door and tilts his head before giving a small wave.

 

“I’ll see you around soon Mingyu.” With that, the other boy disappeared into the hall and left a confused Mingyu sitting on the bed. 

 

After relaxing a bit Mingyu headed back downstairs and found Seungcheol dancing with some girl; not wanting to interrupt he made his way back home. The walk was nice as the cool air hit his skin and when he walked up the stairs to his apartment he quietly unlocked the door and stepped in. He heard the tv playing on low and found his dad passed out on the couch and he shook his head before making his way to his room; pulling off his clothes and jumping into bed. Closing his eyes he pictured the mysterious boy he met earlier and wondered if he really was going to see the other soon like he had said. 


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend ended and came the morning sunrise to one of Mingyu’s most hated days; Mondays. He got out of bed and forced himself to wash up and get ready for school. He could hear a clunking outside his room and walked out to find his dad trying to cook breakfast. He smiled sheepishly at his son and threw away the burnt contents of the pan into the trash bin.

 

“I was going to try and make some omelets for the two of us but it didn’t come out like I expected. How about we head out early and get something to eat at the Diner?” His dad suggested and Mingyu nods and his mouth practically watered at the thought of eating some of the diner’s pancakes.

 

The two arrived at Jung’s Diner not too far from Mingyu’s school. It wasn’t too full and most of the people were quickly coming in and out. The two sat at a booth and a waitress came to take their orders. They ordered their usual, a pancake stacker for Mingyu and some soybean soup for his dad. Waiting for their food his dad looked through the local newspaper while Mingyu hummed to the song playing on the jukebox.

 

“So I heard you could possibly be up for captain once Seungcheol graduates. I got to say I’m really proud of you, son. You always do so much and do it with passion just like your mom.” His dad put down the newspaper and gave his son a warm smile and Mingyu nods feeling a little awkward as his father never brings up his mom.

 

“Yeah, it’s possible. I’m just a little worried I won’t have time for culinary once I take on the full responsibility of being soccer captain.” Mingyu sips on some water and thanks the waitress as she brings them their food. Mingyu takes the maple syrup and begins to pour it all over his pancakes. The two start to eat in silence and when Mingyu finishes his pancakes he looks at the time on his watch and grabs his backpack.

 

“I got to go, dad before I’m late.” His dad looks up at him and nods and Mingyu heads out the diner and walks towards the school.

 

He makes his way to his homeroom class and sits in his seat while grabbing his supplies out of his backpack. Being a sophomore wasn’t too stressful. The classes were pretty easy and he didn’t have to worry too much about college at this point in time. Despite being on the soccer team his favorite class was culinary arts where he got to learn how to cook and bake food. Growing up he was always cooking for himself and his dad and he grew to love food. His homeroom teacher took attendance and started lessons for the day. After surviving his Math, Literature, and English lessons he could finally go to his favorite class, Culinary Arts. Mingyu made his way down to the room and greeted his teacher before taking a seat beside his classmate Junghwan who rambled on about his choir lessons.

 

“Alright, kids settle down. Today we will be making Kimbap but I’m leaving it up to you guys to decide what you want inside of them.” Mingyu’s teacher Mr. Song started instruction by showing them exactly how to make the kimbap step by step and then left the kids to make their own.

 

His teacher went to his desk and started playing his favorite ballads which only spurred Junghwan on to sing. Mingyu laughed and started to sing to Seo Jiwon’s Gather My Tears as well as he made his kimbap. Mingyu a natural at cooking made three rolls of kimbap and packed two away before giving one to his teacher who gladly accepted. The class was passing by quicker than he realized and it was already time for him to go to lunch. He made his way down and picked up today’s lunch, Kimchi soup, and side dishes. Hearing the loud laughter of Seungcheol again he turned around quickly to head that way but not before bumping into someone smaller than him and knocking them and their things over. He apologized and quickly helped gather what he could and the person just grumbled and said a quick thanks. When Mingyu finally got a good look at the boy's face he grinned and waved.

 

“Hey hey I know you! You’re the photographer from the party!” Mingyu’s voice was getting loud with excitement and the other shushed him.

 

“Party?” Jihoon furrowed his brows and looked up at the boy and made an ah noise. “You’re the kid who puked.”

 

“Yeah, that’s me.” Mingyu laughed lightly and lifted his tray. “Wanna eat lunch and get to know each other a bit?”

 

“I’d love to but I really got to develop these rolls. Maybe another time?” Jihoon gave a small smile and Mingyu nodded lightly and said his goodbyes.

 

Jihoon quickly made his way out of the cafeteria leaving Mingyu in the middle alone as he watched the other disappear. He heard Seungcheol call out to him and he snapped his head over to the boy and quickly made his way to the table.

 

“Hey didn’t know you knew our interviewer.” Seungcheol snacked on some chips as Mingyu set his tray down.

 

“Interviewer?” Mingyu cocked his head in confusion and Seungcheol rolled his eyes.

 

“Lee Jihoon. That photography kid who works for the school's newspaper. He conducts our team interviews all the time surprised you don’t recognize him.” Seungcheol steals some kimchi off of Mingyu’s tray as Mingyu is lost in thought.

 

_No wonder he seemed familiar._

 

“Earth to Mingyu! Eat your food man we only have twenty minutes left.” Seungcheol snapped his fingers in front of Mingyu's face and he blinks and starts to eat and converse with the team.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry, I’m late.” Jihoon walks into the photography room and immediately starts to work on developing film.

 

“No problem I enjoy being in here. Much quieter.” Wonwoo, one of Jihoon’s lifelong friends, looks over at the other before returning his gaze to his notebook.

 

“How’s the novel coming?” Jihoon sits in front of the other as he shakes the canister in his hand back and forth slowly.

 

“It’s coming. Really hard to write a novel when you like things short and simple. I hate writing fillers.” Wonwoo sighs and scribbles into the notebook.

 

Jihoon just hums and leaves the other be as he continues the developing process. He pulls out his agenda from his bag and sees what things he has to do next. Everything seemed to be in normal until he realized the next day was his interview with the soccer team. That means he’s going to have to deal with Seungcheol again. He really hated that captain but a job was a job and he must do it. He poured out the developer from the canister and put in some of the stop and continued his ministrations humming to a tune he heard playing in the halls earlier. He and Wonwoo were too immersed in their tasks they didn’t realize a knock came to the door and a person slipping in. It wasn’t till a hand came to Jihoons shoulder and he turned his head thinking it was Wonwoo before he looked up and saw the kid from earlier.

 

“Hey um sorry to interrupt you but I saw you didn’t get lunch so I brought you some kimbap I made.” Mingyu holds up the wrapped kimbap.

 

Jihoon blinks before taking it with a short thanks. He set it down on a table that didn’t hold chemicals and Mingyu just stayed and watched as Jihoon finished the developing process.

 

“Heard you humming Creep earlier...do you like Radiohead?” Mingyu feeling awkward not only because of the silence but also because of the other boy in the room staring at him down the table.

 

Jihoon hung up the film to dry and washed his hands before moving to sit at the desk and dig into the lunch he was brought. He saw how Wonwoo was staring and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Lay off Wonwoo he’s a friend.”

 

“Friend? Wasn’t aware you had friends other than me.”

 

“Oh fuck off.” Jihoon looked back at Mingyu and nods lightly.

 

“Yeah, I like Radiohead do you?”

 

“Yeah, I think they’re really great. Also, I don’t think we can be friends if you haven’t given me your name yet.” Mingyu chuckled and Jihoon laughed before telling the other.

 

“Well, Jihoon I gotta get going now. The teams probably wondering where I ran off to.” Mingyu is about to head off but Jihoon cocks his head.

 

“Team? You in basketball?” Mingyu laughs and shakes his head.

 

“No soccer.”

 

“Oh, I just thought..because you’re tall and all..” Jihoon shut his mouth before he could make things more awkward and Mingyu laughed lightly and shook his head.

 

“Yeah people say I should have joined the basketball team but I think I like soccer more. Well, I’ll see you around. Make sure you eat that okay.” Mingyu says before disappearing out into the hall.

 

“Where’d you meet him?” Wonwoo stood up as well and started to stretch.

 

“That party I was hired to shoot. I went into a room to roll my film and he walked in and threw up his guts in the bathroom.” Jihoon opened the package of kimbap and ate a piece; groaning at how good it tasted. Wonwoo just nodded and left with a wave to his next class. Jihoon sat at the table and ate and then disappeared into the dark room as class started.

 

The day quickly came to an end and Mingyu did his stretches on the field as practice was about to start. Seungcheol was going off about some guy who he almost fought over the weekend and Mingyu was barely paying attention as he saw a familiar figure making its way to the field. He waved before the coach blew his whistle and started practice. Mingyu focused on doing the drills; sweat falling down his face as he focused on beating his time record. One of the coaches assistants yelled stop once Mingyu finished and he quickly ran over to see his time.

 

“You’ve beat your record by ten seconds nice job Kim.” The coach said and the rest of the team cheered for him. Mingyu smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm and then he heard a shutter go off.

 

“Congrats kid.” Jihoon pulled the camera from in front of his face and gave him a small smile.

 

Mingyu nodded and as much as he wanted to keep his focus on the older his coach called him in to watch Seungcheol do his drills and observe. Jihoon kept walking around the field snapping pictures for the newspaper and when he finally felt like he had enough he went over to sit on the bleachers and pack away his camera. He found himself saying and watching the practice for a bit before he decided he better head back home. When practice had finished Mingyu grabbed his things and looked around to see if Jihoon was still here but saw no sight of him. He shrugged and made his way home to shower; he would see the other tomorrow anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a homophobic slur! It shows up only once so if you are uncomfortable with it I suggest skipping the first sentence of the second paragraph. This chapter also contains some spicy stuff at the end you were warned.

“Jihoon wake up! Breakfast is ready!” Jihoon groans and rubs his face as he sits on his bed.

 

He blinks and stays like that for quite some time before he decides to finally get out of bed and head to the kitchen for breakfast. He looks down at the eggs and toast and silently eats as his dad kisses his mom and leaves for work. His mom sits and watches the news on the tv and Jihoon tries his best not to have his head fall into the plate. After eating he got up and made his way back to his room and washes up. Putting on a Sister’s Barbershop t-shirt, a red faded flannel, and some ripped up jeans he grabs his worn down dirty white converse and slips them on. He gives his mom a hug before grabbing his backpack and leaving the house for the day. As he’s walking he meets up halfway with Wonwoo who looks just as tired as him.

 

“Stay up writing again?” He yawned and Wonwoo nods holding onto Jihoons arm to guide him in case he falls asleep.

 

Jihoon laughs and pats Wonwoo’s head and they both hear a car horn and a yell of faggot and Jihoon flips the speeding car off. Wonwoo laughs and sits up straight as he feels more awake. They head into the school's courtyard to relax before the bell rings. Wonwoo talks to some girl who is obviously flirting but Wonwoo is too oblivious to realize. Jihoon snaps a photo of the two and then looks around through the viewfinder at the rest of the courtyard. He snaps a couple of pictures of random students before he sees a familiar face walking up towards him. Jihoon pulls the camera away from his face and Mingyu sits down in front of him.

 

“Hey Ji. Can I call you that?” Mingyu seems too energetic for Jihoon this morning and he just nods. Mingyu grins and looks down at Jihoons camera.

 

“Wow, a Nikon. Must have been expensive huh. I don’t know much about photography but I think it’s pretty cool you know it’s like a science.” Mingyu rambles on and Jihoon listens sleepily.

 

“Yeah I mean with all the chemicals and stuff might as well be a science. If only they would consider it that way I’d probably get paid more with that kind of college degree ya know.” Jihoon lifts his camera up and shoots a photo of Mingyu's face.

 

“I know how you feel. I’m in culinary and I wonder if I’ll ever be good enough to make enough money and own a famous restaurant one day.” Mingyu gives a wave to Wonwoo who stopped talking to the girl and the other just gave a silent nod of the head.

 

“Oh is that why you made that kimbap? It tasted pretty damn good to me. Probably even better than my mother’s.” Mingyu gasps and hits Jihoons shoulder.

 

“Hey don’t say that she’ll be upset.”

 

“Well is she here right now?”

 

“Well no.”

 

“Then she won’t know.” Jihoon shrugged and leaned his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder and yawned. Mingyu looks at the two and he points vaguely at them.

 

“Are you two...boyfriends?” Jihoon squints and Wonwoo laughs again making Jihoon slip from his shoulder.

 

“No, we are not gay dude we’re best friends.”

 

“That’s an understatement. We’re diaper buddies.” Wonwoo manages to stop his laughing fit and Mingyu just awkwardly laughs.

 

“Yeah, I’ve known this guy literally since I was born. He’s only like three months older than me. Our parents know each other.” Mingyu nods with an ah and the bell interrupts before he could say anymore. The three get up and leave off to their classes.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon tried to keep calm, he really did, but sometimes when an egotistical asshole keeps saying shit you just got to do it and he did. With a kick to Seungcheol’s shin Jihoon grinned as the other cursed in pain.

 

“Next time you make fun of my height I’ll actually use some of my baseball skills and show you a couple of swings.” Jihoon spat and Seungcheol grumbled. Mingyu, late, walks up to the room and Jihoon sighs.

 

“Fucking finally. Get over here so I can start this damn thing.” Jihoon sat down on the chair and looked through the questions he was supposed to ask.

 

Mingyu looked over at Seungcheol who kept rubbing his shin and Jihoon snaps his fingers in front of his face.

 

“Focus. Now that I have the two best players with me. Could you two give me a heads up on how things are going practice wise for the local championship? Everyone’s expecting another easy win against Namil High.”

 

Mingyu tilts his head to think about the question and Seungcheol speaks up. Jihoon nods and quickly writes the response down into the notepad and he looks over at Mingyu.

 

“What about you Kim Mingyu how do you feel like practice is going?”

 

“I think we’re working really hard not only because of our rivalry with Namil High but because we all want another shot at State Championships. We weren’t prepared to make it that far last year and were easily defeated. This time we want to come back and show them that we have improved and are ready for another shot”

 

Jihoons nods and bites his lip as he writes to which Mingyu stares at before realizing he’s staring and looks away.

 

Jihoon asks each boy a couple of more questions before deciding he’s got enough and thanks he then for their time. He packs up and leaves and Mingyu is left with Seungcheol who gets up and stretches.

 

“Well, now that that’s over I’m gonna go ahead and leave. Gotta date with some girl from Harea Academy. If I’m lucky I’m going to be getting some tonight.” Seungcheol hits Mingyu’s shoulder and waves before making his way to his car.

 

Mingyu continues to sit in the room before he finally gets up and heads into the library to do some homework. He couldn’t help but be distracted as he thought of Jihoons lips. Furrowing his brows he shakes his head and forces himself to stop and focus back on his homework. After an unsuccessful twenty minutes, Mingyu sighs and decides to head home early. He walks into the empty apartment and lays down on his bed; not realizing how tired he was he quickly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu groans and throws his head back into the pillow as he feels lips sucking around his cock and a hot tongue licking over his slit. He looks down and sees a long black haired girl take his cock into her mouth and begin to suck Mingyu. He groans again and grips the girl's hair and the girl moves to look up at him.

 

Mingyu gasps as he realizes those eyes, Jihoons eyes, and is frozen in place. Jihoon hums and pulls Mingyu out of his mouth with a pop; he moves up Mingyu’s body and hovers his lips over Mingyu’s.

 

“Think you can fit your fat cock in me?” Jihoon whispers into Mingyu's ear as he took Mingyu in his hands and stroked him. Mingyu moans loudly and throws his head back, hitting his head against the headboard and waking him up.

 

Mingyu lays there and blinks before looking down and realizing it was all just a dream and he relaxes before he panics and sits up.

 

_What the fuck was that!_

 

He moves the sheets and sees himself hard in his sweats and curses. He did not just have a wet dream over his new friend; his new guy friend. Mingyu bites his lip before reaching down to grab himself. He couldn’t just leave himself like this so gets himself off quickly; forcing himself to picture a female singer instead of Jihoon. Mingyu finished with a silent moan and cleaned himself off with tissues. He slipped his sweats back on and lays down. He stares at the ceiling for a while then shuts his eyes so he could sleep; promising himself that he would never ever think of that dream ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Mingyu completely forgets about the dream. Too focused on exams that are coming up and the first game of the season. He arrives at school for an early practice and runs through the drills with Seungcheol. By the time practice ends more students have arrived at the school and he sees Jihoon walk up beside Wonwoo. He shouts at them and waves before grabbing his bag and running off to where they were.

 

“Hey Ji what’s up?” Mingyu wipes his sweat off of his forehead with a smile; showing his canines and Jihoon stares before he crinkles his nose.

 

“Was doing great until I smelled you. You smell like a wet dog.” Jihoon covers his nose with his sleeves and Mingyu smells himself before gagging.

 

“You’re right. Uh, I should go shower before class. See you later though? Lunch?” Jihoon thinks about it before nodding and looking over at Wonwoo.

 

“Lunchroom today?”

 

“I’m fine with that I need to finish up some homework anyways so I need to borrow your Physics textbook.”

 

“Great! See you two there then.” Mingyu waves and leaves off into the school to head to the showers. Jihoon watches him leave and Wonwoo leans in to whisper in his ear.

 

“My gay radar is going off.” Jihoon hums and shrugs.

 

“He’s on the soccer team and is buddy buddy with Seungcheol. He can’t be anything other than straight.” Jihoon whispers as they walk into the building of the school when the bell rings.

 

“You think he’s cute don’t you.” Wonwoo stops at his locker and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

 

“As if.” Wonwoo fixes his cut out picture Kiki from Kiki’s Delivery Service on his locker door and grabs his Calculus textbook.

 

“You only get defensive when you know I’m right. You think he’s cute and you want him to fuck your gay ass.” Jihoon, speechless, stares at Wonwoo with wide eyes and his mouth wide open.

 

Wonwoo laughs and closes his locker before saying bye to Jihoon; leaving him in front of his locker still stunned by his words. Jihoon hears the bell for class to start ring and he blinks before running through the halls to make it to his homeroom.

 

_Fucking asshole._

 

Jihoon sits in his class distracted as he keeps thinking about what Wonwoo said earlier. Jihoon’s known Wonwoo since he was born. They’ve been best friends ever since and Jihoon confided in the other when he first realized he was different from the rest. He remembers telling Wonwoo he was gay in their freshman year. Wonwoo had stayed over at Jihoon’s while their parents were away and he cried to Wonwoo saying he was a freak. Wonwoo being the more level-headed one just let Jihoon talk out his feelings and told him it was okay because he was different too. Jihoon had asked if Wonwoo liked boys too and when Wonwoo shook his head and told Jihoon he liked everyone he was confused at first but then felt comfort that his best friend could understand the feeling of being different even if they weren’t the same. Since then they’ve both kept each other's secrets hoping one day they wouldn’t have to keep it a secret any longer and could live their lives without having to hide their true feelings. Jihoon was taken out of his thoughts when his teacher called him to answer a question Jihoon cursed under his breath before getting up to do the problem.

 

Mingyu was in his English class when his mind started to drift. He rested his hand on his chin and looked out the window and on a clear day, you could see the city past the mountains. He hummed to a ballad song he heard someone play earlier and tapped his pencil on his notebook. His teacher left them to do worksheets as she graded papers and he looked down at the foreign words. Sighing he tried his best to answer the questions but he couldn’t concentrate for the life of him. As his mind drifted he suddenly remembered the dream he had the night before and he blushed and hid his face in his hands. He never really had those kinds of dreams before and he wants to know why his first was of a new friend he made. He shook his head before making himself focused afraid to even know the answer to that question in the first place.

 

After making it through English and Culinary he walked to the cafeteria and proceeded to get today’s lunch. He saw Seungcheol walking towards him and he waved as he let Seungcheol skip him in line.

 

“Hey Seungcheol what’s up?” Mingyu smiles at the lunch ladies and proceeds to grab his lunch.

 

“Nothing really class is boring. I’m ready for practice.” Seungcheol got his lunch and Mingyu bit his lip.

 

“Hey, I’m going to eat with some friends today. You mind?” Mingyu walks beside Seungcheol and Seungcheol shrugs.

 

“No, you’re good. I’m probably going to just take a nap after I eat anyways.” Seungcheol gave Mingyu a smile and Mingyu smiled back.

 

“If it’s one of your girl friends talk good about me okay?” Mingyu snorts and nods before walking towards the table he sees Wonwoo currently at.

 

“Hey, Mingyu. Jihoon should be getting here soon his class is at the opposite end of the school.” Wonwoo greets him and pulls out his lunch from his backpack.

 

“Okay cool. So how were classes so far?” Mingyu sits in front of Wonwoo and looks down at Wonwoo’s food and gives a thumbs up.

 

“Same old same old just trying to do work while writing my novel in between.” Wonwoo munches on some bibimbap as he observes Mingyu.

 

“Novel? Are you a writing student?” Mingyu eats some of his bulgogi before opening his water bottle.

 

“Not really I’m in literature but I like writing.” Wonwoo, see’s Jihoon approaching out the corner of his eyes and waves.

 

“Hey, guys sorry I’m late. I had to wash all the paint off of my hands.” Jihoon sits beside Wonwoo and gives a warm smile to Mingyu who grins and nods quickly almost like an eager puppy. Wonwoo proceeds to observe the two’s action with a small smile on his face.

 

“It’s no problem, Ji. So you do painting too? Do you like it?” Mingyu stuffs some kimchi in his mouth and Jihoon nods.

 

“Yeah, it’s nice. I really didn’t know what other elective to take so I decided why not take another art class.” Jihoon munches on some of the chicken he brought for lunch today.

 

“That’s cool so what are you painting. I like hearing about people’s interests. Tell me more.” Mingyu continues to eat as Jihoon talks about his interests in art and photography.

 

Wonwoo watched the two talk back and forth about their interests and he notices Jihoon laughing more as Mingyu tells jokes; he feels slight hurt because whenever Wonwoo jokes it’s always a shut up but he kept on watching. He notices how Mingyu seems to stare at Jihoon’s lips to which Jihoon was unaware of. He hummed as he ate happily and Jihoon looked at him with a glare.

 

“What? I just really like my food today.” Wonwoo smiled and Jihoon rolled his eyes before talking to Mingyu again.

 

Lunch soon ended and it was time for classes to resume. Mingyu had offered to walk with Jihoon to his class since he wasn’t too far from his own and they bid Wonwoo goodbye. Jihoon chatted with Mingyu all the way to his photography class before saying goodbye and when Jihoon finally sits in his chair he feels like he could breathe again. Boy, was Mingyu so chatty, it was times like these where he was glad Wonwoo hardly spoke. He immediately grabbed his film and went into the darkroom to make contact prints continuing on the rest of his school day.

 

When classes ended he met up with Wonwoo to head to the city together to hunt for more photography finds. Wonwoo waits with Jihoon at the bus stop and he hums suspiciously and Jihoon looks at him.

 

“You’re doing it again.” Jihoon watched Wonwoo trying to read his expression.

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Humming.”

 

“Oh is humming a crime?” Wonwoo looks at Jihoon and Jihoon stared at Wonwoo in the eyes.

 

“It’s about what we talked about this morning?” Jihoon poked Wonwoo in the chest hard and Wonwoo rubbed the spot.

 

“It’s nothing I swear...except that I totally confirmed that Mingyu's gay,” Wonwoo said quickly and whistled as he looked around and Jihoon gasped before kicking his shin.

 

“Hey hey enough with the violence!” Wonwoo winced and Jihoon grumbled.

 

“Spill.” Jihoon looked away annoyed but Wonwoo grinned before looking around to see if anyone was nearby.

 

“I noticed he kept staring at your lips.” Jihoon thought about back to when they were at lunch and looked at Wonwoo.

 

“I could have had something on my lips.” Jihoon looked the other way and huffed. “You’re so dumb, Woo.”

 

“Oh trust me you didn’t. Mingyu is gay and I’m pretty sure he wants to kiss you.” Wonwoo grinned before quickly moving away as Jihoon lifted his hand to slap Wonwoo.

 

“Will you shut up please.” Jihoon rolled his eyes and walked to the curb as he saw the bus drive up.

 

“Okay because you said please.” Wonwoo teased as they got on the bus and Jihoon sighed and wished the day would end already.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short sorry.

Mingyu was starting to feel exhausted from all the constant practices, exams, and culinary practicals these past two weeks. He was in the library studying for his chemistry exam pulling textbooks and other reference books from the shelves and doing his practice exam when sleep struck his body and he fell asleep on the desk. Jihoon himself had been busy with exams and jobs and he walked into the library to find Wonwoo but was met with a sleeping Mingyu instead. He snorted and walked up to the table and sat down. Looking at the sleeping boy he reached a hand to move his bangs from his eyes; hearing someone clear their throat he quickly moved his hand and looked to see Wonwoo staring at him. He got up off of the chair and walked with Wonwoo to the other side of the library.

 

“Don’t even say it,” Jihoon grumbles and sits down at their usual desk and Wonwoo sits in front of him.

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything. It’s none of my business.” Wonwoo pulls out his Calculus textbook and begins flipping through the pages to find their problem sets. 

 

“You weren’t saying that two weeks ago.” Jihoon rolled his eyes and pulled out his notebook as he and Wonwoo did homework together. 

 

“That was just to start things. Now I’m letting you do whatever you want to do with the information I gave you. You do this side I’ll do the other.” Wonwoo wrote the problem down in his notebook and began solving it.

 

Jihoon nods and works on his problems; the two asking each other for help from time to time and flipping through the textbook to see the steps. They heard a loud yawn and a gasp from down the library. Jihoon turned his head and saw Mingyu run right past him and out the library and wondered what he had to do next. They have barely spoken a few words to each other these past two weeks and Jihoon kind of missed all the talking that Mingyu makes him do. He heard Wonwoo ask him if he knew how to solve this problem and he turned his gaze back to the textbook and continued on with his homework. 

 

The night was nearing and he was feeling so tired that he could barely walk. He ended up going to Wonwoo’s house and asking Wonwoo’s parents if it was okay for him to spend the night. He called his house and told his parents and after he got the okay he went into Wonwoo’s room and dived into the other's bed. Wonwoo slipped in next to him and began reading a book as Jihoon took a nap beside him. Wonwoo woke Jihoon up when it was time for dinner and they ate and talked about school and watched some tv together before going back to Wonwoo’s room. Wonwoo laid out a floor mattress for Jihoon but they both know Jihoon never slept on it and was only there to make Wonwoo’s parents think they slept separately. Jihoon changed into some of Wonwoo’s pajamas that were way too big for him and slipped into Wonwoo’s bed curling up into the blankets and Wonwoo slipped in; taking his glasses off and turning off the lamp. Jihoon stares into the darkness before turning to look at Wonwoo his face illuminated by the moonlight shining in through his window. 

 

“Wonwoo..how would someone know their gay if they’ve never kissed another guy before.” Jihoon whispers and Wonwoo turns his head to look at the other. 

 

“Jihoon are you trying to convince yourself you’re straight again?” Wonwoo pulls the blankets closer and Jihoon sighs. 

 

“It’s just a valid question..” Jihoon trails off before he looks down. 

 

“Then do you want to kiss me and see so for yourself?” Wonwoo reached to hold Jihoons hand and Jihoon looked up his eyes wide from Wonwoo's proposition. 

 

“But wouldn’t that make you uncomfortable?” Wonwoo shakes his head with a small smile. 

 

“Jihoon we are best friends. This is what friends are for.” Jihoon gulps and nods before shifting closer to Wonwoo and Wonwoo wrapped his arm around Jihoon’s waist pulling him close. 

 

“O-okay we're doing this then..A-are you su-“ Jihoon was met with a whispered hush before Wonwoo leaned in closer and pressed his lips softly against Jihoon’s. 

 

Jihoon felt his body tense up before loosening and he kissed Wonwoo back slowly. Not sure what to do he lets Wonwoo lead him as their lips moved slowly together. Wonwoo’s lips were soft and big and Jihoon couldn’t help but think about how Mingyu’s lips would feel on his. His heart raced at the thought and he slowly parted from Wonwoo with a flushed face and he was glad it was too dark for Wonwoo to see. 

 

“Still gay right?” Wonwoo chuckles softly and Jihoon kicks his leg and buries his face in Wonwoo’s chest. 

 

“You’re warm I’m cuddling you no butts.” Jihoon nuzzled closer to Wonwoo who just chuckled and held Jihoon. The two closing their eyes and listening to each other’s breathing slow as they fall asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend came with the sunrise and Wonwoo’s parents left to the city to go shopping. After eating breakfast and watching TV in Wonwoo's bedroom the two found themselves lazily kissing; Jihoon in Wonwoo's lap. Jihoon pulled away and panted softly and looked up at Wonwoo in confusion. 

 

“Where did you learn to kiss like that?” Wonwoo shrugs and pulls Jihoon back in for more. 

 

“I’ve kissed a couple of girls and guys in the city when I’m at that one cafe I go to for poetry slams,” Wonwoo says against his lips as he holds Jihoons waist. 

 

Jihoon hums and follows Wonwoo’s rhythm. Practicing his kissing so he won’t be so terrible when he ever gets the chance to kiss someone else. Mingyu his mind tells him, but he ignores that. They kiss for what seems like forever until their lips are pink and swollen. Jihoon had his clothes washed and he slips them back on. Saying bye to Wonwoo he heads over to his house but sees Mingyu riding a bike down the road. Mingyu seems to notice him too and he waves before stopping in front of him. 

 

“Hey, Ji What you up to?” Mingyu smiles and Jihoon stares before blinking and laughing. 

 

“Sorry I totally blanked out. I was on my way home I slept over at Wonwoo's and just left. What about you?” Mingyu nods before motioning towards the town center with his head. 

 

“I was just about to go to the Diner grab a quick bite and head to the library to study. Hey, are you any good at algebra I need some help really.” Mingyu gives a sheepish smile and looks at Jihoon hopefully. 

 

“Yeah, sure I have nothing better to do. Plus I haven’t really eaten at Jung’s in awhile I could go for a soup.” Mingyu grins and motions to the back of his bike. 

 

“Cool hop on then.” Jihoon nods and stands on the pegs of Mingyu's bike and hold onto Mingyu's shoulders. 

 

Mingyu bikes it all the way to the Diner and he and Jihoon get off. Mingyu says hi to the waitress and they get a booth near the jukebox. Mingyu orders some omurice and Jihoon orders some kimchi soup. Jihoon sings to the song that’s playing and Mingyu watches him. 

 

“You have a pretty good voice.” Mingyu drinks his soda and Jihoon gives a shy smile. 

 

“Thanks, I don’t really think it’s anything good.” He looks around the Diner and takes a deep breath. 

 

“It’s nice to come here again. My parents and I usually always drive down to the city to eat out. I honestly thought we’d move there one day but my mom like it here so we’re staying.” Mingyu hums and listens to Jihoon talk. 

 

“Do you not like it here? I know it’s not too far from the city but I think it’s nice. A little town outside the city on a mountain.” Mingyu questions as he swirls his straw in his cup. 

 

“No, I like it here. I don’t think I’d last a day of school in the city. I really don’t like crowds too much. It’s just that there are more things in the city. Would be easier to find jobs outside of school you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. My dad commutes to work there every day. There are a lot more available jobs out there than here.” Mingyu thanks the waitress as she brings their food out and the two begin to eat. 

 

“Does your mom work in the city too?” Jihoon asks as he sips on his soup and Mingyu stops chewing and stills before he swallows and gives a short laugh. 

 

“Uh, no..she’s dead actually..” Mingyu doesn’t look up to meet Jihoon's gaze and Jihoon is stunned feeling sorry for bringing it up. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t know.” 

 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. It doesn’t really bother me that much. I never met her so it’s just weird to talk about.” Mingyu looks up and gives jihoon a soft smile before he talks about his upcoming soccer game and how he’s been tired lately from all the practice.

 

“I mean I like soccer but man is it tiring.” Mingyu puffs his cheeks out and Jihoon just thinks cute. 

 

“Well, I’m full how about you?” Jihoon looks down at Mingyu’s clean plate and then down at his empty bowl and he shakes his head. 

 

“Well let’s grab candy on the way to the library then. We will need something to keep us awake anyways.” Mingyu and Jihoon pay for their food and leave and walk toward the convenience store. They buy some chocolate candy and other small snacks before heading to the library. They find an unoccupied study room and head inside. Mingyu pulls out his algebra book and opens to the pages for his homework. Jihoon teaches Mingyu to the best of his abilities before his brain starts to hurt after an hour and a half and he suggests they take a break. Jihoon is resting his head on the table as Mingyu chews on his snacks. He watches Jihoon, whose eyes are closed, and thinks back to earlier at the Diner. He realized Jihoon's swollen lips and from what Jihoon told him earlier he couldn’t help but be curious again. 

 

“Hey, Jihoon. You said you were at Wonwoo's earlier. I was thinking..and I don’t mean to intrude but well I noticed your lips were swollen earlier and well. Are you sure you and Wonwoo aren’t a thing? I’m totally cool with it if you are I don’t judge. It’s just that well I think we are becoming good friends and I don’t want to have secrets between us ya know?” Jihoon doesn’t move his head as he responds to Mingyu. 

 

“No, we aren’t I promise. We are straight as a line.” Jihoon snorts and looks over at Mingyu. 

 

“Why do you have a thing for him?” Mingyu's eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head. 

 

“No! Dude, I’m straight too. I was just curious you know. I’ve never met anyone who’s gay and well I just wanted to know how they know they’re gay. Like how they figured it out you know. I think that’s interesting..” Mingyu trails off and Jihoon just nods and stares at Mingyu. 

 

“I get it. Well, let’s get back to this algebra so we can finish it before I bash my head into the wall.” Jihoon jokes and Mingyu nods and the two continue studying. 

 

When they finish Mingyu offers to ride jihoon back home but he denies and walks home himself. He thinks back to earlier and what Mingyu had said. Why was Mingyu so curious about gay people? He remembers being really curious when he was questioning himself when he was younger. Was Mingyu questioning himself? He couldn’t be. He even said it himself, he was straight. Jihoon shook the thoughts out of his head and walked into his house. He greeted his parents and went to shower. 

 

Mingyu arrived at his apartment and called out for his dad and received no answer. He looked in his dad's room to find an empty bed. He sighed and walked to his room to lay down. Watching TV he watches as these girls in bikinis dance to some song. Normal guys would feel something because of this right? He thought as he watched the girls breasts bounce from lack of support. Yet he found himself feeling nothing. He thought back to what he told Jihoon earlier. He supposes one figures it out like any other way; trial and error. His dad wasn’t home and doesn’t seem like he would be coming home anytime soon. He changes the channel to one of those late night adult shows and to his luck a sex scene is playing. He quickly pulls his pants down and watches the screen and he palms himself through his boxers. He feels himself grow stiff under his hand and he thinks maybe he does feel attracted to women and he was just over analyzing things. He moved his hands and pulled his boxers down his legs. Taking himself in his hands he starts to stroke himself as the scene builds except he finds himself more focused on the guy than the girl. He watches as the girl takes the guys cock in her mouth and Mingyu takes in a sharp breath as he remembers his dream of Jihoon. His hand instinctively starts to pump his cock faster and he closes his eyes and groans. TV long forgotten, he pictures Jihoon sucking him off again. Jihoons pretty lips wrapped around his own cock taking him in all the way and bobbing his head up and down Mingyu. Mingyu moans and mimicked the movements he pictures Jihoon doing and sooner than he expects he cums with the whisper of Jihoon's name. He pants and stares at the ceiling. Now Mingyu knows at times he can be pretty brainless but he knows for a fact now that he isn’t straight like he thought he was if this experiment proved anything. He heard a car lock and quickly got up turned the TV off and ran into the bathroom to clean himself off. Through the door, he can hear his dad apologize for being late and Mingyu starts the shower. Letting the water cool his warm body he rests his head on the tile wall and tries to process what he just learned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A homophobic slur is used in this chapter once if you are uncomfortable with it please skip the scene where they use the internet.

With the bell came the last of exam week and Jihoon sighed in relief as stretched his arms out. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the class and was met with a smiley Mingyu walking towards him.  

 

“Hey Ji!” Mingyu waves and walks with the older to his locker. 

 

“I totally think I passed my algebra exam. What about you? Exams go well?” Jihoon shoves his textbooks in his locker and pulled out his camera and carefully put it in his bag. 

 

“Things were pretty okay. I’m usually good with my grades so I’m not that worried.” Jihoon closes his locker and sees Wonwoo walking down towards them. 

 

“Hey, Jiji. Hey, Mingyu.” Wonwoo leans against the lockers and looks at them. 

 

“I was thinking to celebrate the end of exam week how about we head to my house, game and drink a bit. My parents are out of town for the weekend.” Jihoon nods with a finger gun and turns to Mingyu with a small smirk on his face. 

 

“You down Gyu or do you think you’ll throw up again this time?” Mingyu pouts and hits Jihoon playfully. 

 

“Don’t tease me!” Mingyu sees Seungcheol approaching him and when Seungcheol sees Mingyu he gives him a hi-five before looking down at Jihoon. 

 

“Sup short stack.”

 

“Nothing much prick.” Jihoon rolls his eyes and Wonwoo sighs and takes Jihoon away with him before he fights the other. Mingyu looks at Jihoon as he walks away and turns to Seungcheol.

 

“I’d love to chat but I gotta get going I have plans.” Seungcheol looks at Mingyu before he frowns. 

 

“Skipping on the party tonight?” 

 

“Oh shit, that was tonight huh..” Mingyu chews on his bottom lip before thinking. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll make it. My dads gonna kill me if I skip out on our visit to my grandmas.” Seungcheol just nods and pats the others back. 

 

“Tell her that her favorite boy said hi.” Mingyu nods and waves by to Seungcheol before making his way outside quickly. 

 

He looks around the courtyard before he sees Wonwoo and Jihoon waiting by their usual spot and he comes and hugs Jihoon. The other stiffening before relaxing. 

 

“I can come with you two. My dad won’t mind if I just call him from your place.” Wonwoo nods and the three make their way to Wonwoo's house. 

 

When they arrive Jihoon immediately goes to spread out on the couch. Mingyu follows behind Wonwoo who makes his way to the kitchen before opening up the refrigerator. 

 

“Wonwoo! I’m hungry! Make me some food.” Jihoon peeks up from the couch with a pout on his face and all Mingyu can think is cute.

 

“Yeah yeah, princess just wait.” Wonwoo pulls out some leftovers from the day before and microwaves them while he pulls out the bottles of soju from the fridge. 

 

“Now these babies are all ours.” He grins as Jihoon whoops and turns on the tv. 

 

Mingyu goes to sit beside Jihoon who looks like a lazily stretched cat. Jihoon is flipping through the channels trying to see if anything interesting is on. He sees a music show playing and watches as the male groups perform a new song of theirs and bobs his head to the tune. Wonwoo comes with food and sets it down on the coffee table and Jihoon gets up and picks up a fried chicken leg and munches down on the food. 

 

“Geez save some for us at least,” Wonwoo mutters as he looks over at Mingyu. 

 

“The phone is in the kitchen if you need to call your dad.” Mingyu gets up as he almost forgot and quickly calls his dad. 

 

“Hello, Kim residence.”

 

“Hey, dad it’s me Gyu. I wanted to know if it would be okay for me to spend the night at a friends house this weekend.”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine with me. Do you need some clothes I can come drop some off if you need me to.”

 

“No were the same size I’ll just borrow some. Thanks, dad see you Sunday night.”

 

Mingyu hangs the phone up and goes to sit back down on the couch. The tv was changed to a game and Mingyu’s eyes widened. 

 

“Woah you got a Nintendo 64?” He watches as Wonwoo played a game on the tv. 

 

“Cool right? His parents spoil him to death.” Jihoon says as he watches Wonwoo play Super Mario 64. 

 

“Don’t hate.  it was my birthday present.” Wonwoo says as he watches the screen closely as he plays. 

 

“I’m getting the soju.” Jihoon gets up from the couch and goes to grab two bottles and some shot glasses. 

 

He comes back and opens a bottle of soju and pours three shots. Wonwoo pauses the game and picks up his while Mingyu follows. 

 

“To the end of exam week!” Jihoon shouts and the clink their glasses before downing the shot. 

 

Jihoon and Wonwoo take it down with ease while Mingyu scrunches his nose up. He sets down his glass and makes a noise of distaste. 

 

“God that’s horrible.” Jihoon laughs and Wonwoo continues to play. 

 

“Oh come on Gyu~ it’s just a shot. Don’t be such a baby. Here have another.” Jihoon pours another one out for Mingyu and the other cant find himself to say no. 

 

Mingyu takes the shot for Jihoon and this time it’s not so bad. Jihoon gives him a smile before pouring himself another shot along with Wonwoo. Wonwoo dies and he gives the controller to Jihoon and Wonwoo takes his shot and munches on some of the food. Jihoon turns to Mingyu and grins. 

 

“Watch and learn from the master.” Mingyu laughs softly and nods as he watched Jihoon play. Mingyu is shocked by the amount of skill and the fact that Jihoon has gotten all the bonus points when he finishes a level. Jihoon turns and gives him a smirk before he takes another shot and continues to play. The night progressed with them drinking more and arguments breaking out over who’s turn it was to play the game. After six bottles of soju and some intense playing of Mario the three all went to Wonwoo's room to relax and get ready for bed. Jihoon climbs into Wonwoo's bed after changing into a large shirt of Wonwoo's and Wonwoo gets in afterward. Mingyu changed into some of Wonwoo's pajamas as well and looks around to see where he would sleep.

 

“Come on Gyu let’s sleep together~” Jihoon lazily motions to the spot next to him and Mingyu stares at the spot before looking at Wonwoo and then at Jihoon again. 

 

“Isn’t that weird?” 

 

“It’s only weird if you make it weird dude. Come on we’re friends.” Wonwoo laughs and takes off his glasses.

 

Mingyu nods slowly and moves to the bed slipping in and Jihoon sighs happily as he’s nestled in between the two. 

 

“You guys are so warm I’m in heaven.” Jihoon mumbles and Wonwoo laughs before saying goodnight. 

 

Wonwoo falls asleep fast and when Mingyu felt like he was about to drift as well he felt a shift and hands wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Jihoon looking at him with a small smile. 

 

“You’re cute.” Jihoon whispers and Mingyu tries not to laugh. 

 

“Am I really?” He pulls Jihoon closer to his body and Jihoon nods sleepily. 

 

“Mhmm. Wonwoo was..” Jihoons sentence trailed off as he drifts off to sleep little snores being heard. Mingyu chuckled softly and held the other in his arms; slowly drifting to sleep as well.

 

The next morning Jihoon wakes up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He slips out of Wonwoo's embrace and walks to the kitchen to see Mingyu cooking breakfast. Mingyu looks up and sees Jihoon standing there with his mouth wide open and he laughs. 

 

“Wake Wonwoo up please breakfast is ready.” He just nods and dashed off to Wonwoo's room waking the other up. They all eat breakfast and Wonwoo thanks Mingyu with tears in his eyes. 

 

“That’s the best breakfast I’ve ever had don’t tell my mom.” Mingyu laughs and nods. 

 

After breakfast Jihoon messes around with Wonwoo in his room and Mingyu is watching and laughing as the two argue over game strategies. After a while the three get bored and Jihoon has an idea. 

 

“Hey, guys lets go to the city. See where life takes us.” Wonwoo nods and Mingyu gets up and stretches. 

 

The three end up in the middle of the city of Ulsan walking down the streets and hopping in and out of shops. They pass by a bar and Mingyu sees a couple kissing goodbye but then realizes it was two men. Eyes wide he moves his gaze but hears another passerby audibly say fucking faggots go die and he sees Jihoons body tense up. Mingyu walks faster and puts a reassuring hand on Jihoons shoulder and he looks up at Mingyu curiosity in his eyes but Mingyu just smiles. They finally reached one of those Internet cafes everyone talked about and they finally see it, a computer. They blink in amazement and when they finally got to use it Jihoon was stunned. He moved what the owner called the mouse and watched as it dragged across the screen of the computer. Wonwoo told Jihoon to click on something called KORNET and it slowly brought them to a website with lots of different things all over. The three used all of their time money could buy just looking at the many different things on that one page that when the owner told them their time was up they were shocked.

 

“Didn’t we just pay for thirty minutes?” Wonwoo looked at the owner and the owner showed them the clock and they all ahhed at the same time. The internet was a slow thing and they didn’t realize till now. 

 

“Pretty sure that was a scam,” Wonwoo grumbled about losing ten bucks and Jihoon laughs. They stopped to grab some snacks from a convenience store and took the last bus back to Wonwoo's house. 

 

When they got to Wonwoo's Mingyu immediately dropped onto the couch. Tired from all the walking Jihoon went and sprawled out on the couch Mingyu was sitting at and rested his head on Mingyu's lap. Wonwoo looked at the two from the kitchen and exaggerated a yawn. 

 

“I think I’m going to sleep early tonight. That drained all my energy for the day.” Wonwoo walked into his room and closed the door behind him leaving the two in the living room. 

 

Mingyu was running his hands through Jihoon's hair and Jihoon hummed softly and shut his eyes. Mingyu thought about telling Jihoon about his awakened sexuality and bit his lip wondering if he should or not. He knows Jihoon would never tell anyone but he was still scared of the school or team finding out. He’s scared of being called names or worse attacked for who he was. He was scared of his dad finding out and kicking him out of the apartment. He was scared of losing everyone he had. He took in a deep breath and looked at Jihoon's resting face and decided it was worth the risk. 

 

“Ji..” Mingyu’s voice came out softer than he expected and he felt his heart race; his hands sweating so he moved them from Jihoons hair. 

 

“Yes, Gyu?” Jihoon still has his eyes closed and frowned when Mingyu pulled his hand away causing him to look up. Seeing Mingyu look so scared and small he sat up and looked at the boy worriedly. 

 

“Gyu talk to me what’s wrong?” Mingyu took a shaky breath in and looked at Jihoon with tears in his eyes. 

 

“I think...I think I’m gay.” Jihoons eyes widened and he recognized the fear in Mingyu's eyes and he hugged him tightly. 

 

“Oh Gyu. Mingyu. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Jihoon comforted Mingyu as he heard the other sniffle. 

 

“I’m sorry. I know you said your straight but when I started getting to know you. I felt something weird. Something I never felt before..it’s okay if you don’t want to be my friend anymore. I understand.” Mingyu looked at Jihoon; tears falling down his cheeks and Jihoon wipes them away with his thumb. 

 

“Don’t be silly Mingyu. I want to be friends with you still. Do you want to know why I know it’s going to be okay?” Jihoon gives Mingyu an encouraging smile and the other just nods. 

 

“Because I’m gay. So is Wonwoo. We’ve known since freshman year. We’ve made it this far and we can make it as far until we no longer have to be afraid of who we are.” Mingyu blinks his tears away and stared at Jihoon. 

 

“Y-you are?” Mingyu says dumbfoundedly and Jihoon nods. 

 

“Yes. I am. I know I said I was straight but I was scared to tell anyone other than Wonwoo. I hope you aren’t mad at me.” Jihoon plays with Mingyu's fingers and the other shakes his head. 

 

“No, it’s okay. I just um..last night you said I was cute. I thought you were being playful but did you mean it..in like a gay way?” Mingyu cocks his head and Jihoon laughs. 

 

“Oh god, that's cute. A gay way.” Jihoon laughs so much he shakes but he forces himself to stop so he could answer. “Yeah, I guess in a gay way. I think your cute...and I kinda like you.” Jihoon looks down at their hands and Mingyu can’t contain himself anymore and leans into peck Jihoons lips shocking the other. 

 

“Woah!” Jihoon moves back and holds a hand to his chest. 

 

“Shit I’m sorry.” Mingyu bites his lip worried he moved too fast. 

 

“No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t prepared for that.” Jihoon laughs lightly and calms his breathing. 

 

“Is your heart pounding too?” Mingyu asks curiously and Jihoon nods. 

 

“Mingyu could you do that again?” Jihoon moved closer to Mingyu who looks confused. “Kiss me..I mean.”

 

Mingyu grew a smile and he nodded before shyly leaning in to kiss Jihoon. Jihoon held Mingyu’s cheeks in his hands and felt his heartbeat race. When they pulled away Mingyu was all smiles, tears washed away and he and Jihoon hear a slow clap coming from down the hall. Wonwoo appears and sniffles. 

 

“That was the cutest shit I’ve ever seen.” Wonwoo wipes his nonexistent tears and Jihoon throws a pillow at him. They all laugh and with the night getting old they head back to Wonwoo's room to sleep; Jihoon tightly in Mingyu’s arms. 

 

Sunday evening came faster than expected and it was time for Mingyu and Jihoon to head home. Jihoon walked with Mingyu up until it was time for them to go different ways. Jihoon smiles at Mingyu and waves bye and Mingyu continues to walk home. When he got home his dad asked him how his weekend was and Mingyu smiled and told him about the Internet cafe. He changed into some loose clothes and relaxed before it was time to head to sleep. He couldn’t wait to see Jihoon again tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the story so far if it's going too slow or too fast. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Mingyu met Jihoon after school in the photography dark room. He watched Jihoon make prints of his photos and was in awe of the process. Jihoon listened to Mingyu talk about his day as he watched his photos appear on the paper. 

 

“I was also thinking, Ji. Um since you like me and I like you. Does this mean we’re dating? Like I want to ask you on a date but you never specified anything last night so it was on my mind all day.” Mingyu played with his fingers and looked at Jihoon who was illuminated by the red safelight. 

 

Jihoon put his photo in the water bath and looked at Mingyu before leaning in and pulling the taller down for a kiss leaving Mingyu breathless.

 

“I’d love to go on a date with you. After all, you are my boyfriend now. Right?” Jihoon raised his eyebrow at Mingyu who grinned widely like an excited puppy. 

 

“Yes!” He said a little too loud and Jihoon shushed him warning him that he wasn’t supposed to be in here and could get kicked out if he wasn't quiet. 

 

Mingyu nods and stays quiet but thinks of different private but nice places they could go to on their first date. Mingyu remembers seeing a karaoke room in the city and he snaps his fingers. He was definitely taking Jihoon there. When Jihoon was finished working in the darkroom they stayed there a little longer. Jihoon perched on an empty counter holding Mingyu tightly as they kissed slowly. Jihoon leaned back slightly and accidentally switched on a timer. The buzz scaring them when it went off seconds after. They laugh and turn it off, Jihoon hopping off the counter and looking at Mingyu. 

 

“So when’s our date?” Jihoon hums and Mingyu thinks. 

 

“After school Thursday? I don’t have practice then.” Jihoon nods and gives Mingyu another quick kiss. 

 

“See you then.” Jihoon walks out the dark room first before giving the door a knock and Mingyu slips out as well and the two say goodbye to each other in the hallway and leave like they didn’t just make out in the darkroom. 

 

Luckily for Jihoon Tuesday and Wednesday quickly passed and it was time for Mingyu and him to go on their date. Mingyu never told Jihoon where it was at so he just followed Mingyu down the street. They hop on a bus to go to the city and they talked about the music they each liked. Jihoon liking alternative music the most but he says he’ll listen to anything really. Mingyu nods and tells Jihoon about his love for alternative music too. They talk about bands like Radiohead and Nirvana and when the bus got to their destination they get off and walked a few more streets until Mingyu stops in front of a karaoke room and says tadah. Jihoon laughs and they both walk in Mingyu paying for the room for two hours and they both walk in and sing to their heart's content. Jihoons never heard Mingyu sing before but he swears if angels were real then Mingyu would be one because he has the most beautifully soft voice he’s ever heard. He watched Mingyu sing a ballad song and smiled at the other cheering him on. When it was Jihoons turn to sing he picked his favorite Nirvana song All Apologies. Mingyu swayed to the beat and was amazed at Jihoons English pronunciation. The two kept taking turns singing and even singing some duets together until their throats were sore. 

 

Walking out of the shop laughing they walked down the street and went to get some ice cream to soothe their sore throats. Sitting in the ice cream shop and sharing a small bowl of cookies and cream ice cream they talked some more about some of their favorite movies. 

 

“All I’m saying is that Dazed and Confused is a great movie.” Jihoon chews on a cookie and Mingyu nods lightly. 

 

“One of my all-time favorites is Edward Scissorhands. I really like Burton’s movies. They’re different.” Jihoon nods and Mingyu looks down at his watch at the time. 

 

“Shit we need to hurry before we miss the bus.” He and Jihoon get up and quickly make their way to the stop getting on right before it leaves. 

 

Back in their town Mingyu and Jihoon hide behind a secluded area of their local park. Jihoon in Mingyu's lap they kiss as if they won’t see each other again and when Jihoon parts to breathe Mingyu pants softly. 

 

“You’re such a good kisser.” Mingyu licks his lips and Jihoon laughs softly; Whispering to Mingyu. “Wonwoo taught me.”

 

Mingyu looked at Jihoon with a knowing look. “So you two were a thing.”

 

Jihoon shook his head and pinched Mingyus cheeks. “Still wrong. We’re just friends and it was an experiment. Plus I wanted to learn how to kiss properly so I could kiss you if I ever got the chance..” Jihoon feels his cheeks flush and Mingyu leans in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

 

“That’s cute. I’d ask you to show me your skills again but it’s getting late and I need to get home before my dad wonders where I am.” Jihoon nods and they get up and walk down the street and wave bye to each other before making it home. 

 

Both Jihoon and Mingyu walk into their rooms with wide smiles on their faces. They both flop on their beds and sigh in relief. What were they ever afraid of? As long as they both kept a distance and a just friends act in public everything would work out just fine. 

 

The next day Wonwoo meets Jihoon on the way to school and Wonwoo notices how happy Jihoon seemed. He grins and nudges Jihoon. 

 

“Date went well?” Jihoon turned to look at Wonwoo and nods. 

 

“Very. We have very similar tastes.” Wonwoo smiles and pulls the other into a hug. 

 

“See aren’t you glad I meddled with your love life?” Jihoon pushes Wonwoo away and made a face. 

 

“I guess.” Jihoon messes with Wonwoo who fakes being hurt. 

 

“He has a game today. I was thinking of going.” Jihoon hums as they near their school. 

 

“Wow, Jihoon I just realized your life is going to become one of those sappy teen romance novels.” Wonwoo laughs and Jihoon hits his shoulder. 

 

“Shut up you’d do the same if you had someone like that.” Jihoon grumbles and Wonwoo continues to laugh having too much fun pressing Jihoon's buttons. 

 

Classes ended a long time ago and Mingyu was getting ready for the first game of the season. The air horn blows and signals them to run out onto the field and he hears cheers from students. Soccer games always made him feel good but when he glanced at the bleachers and saw a familiar boy sitting with his friend with a giant bag of popcorn he smiled even wider. Seungcheol gave Mingyu a pat on the back and huddled with the team and gave one of his captain pep talks. The game starts and they’re doing great already having shot 2 goals while the other team has none. It was Mingyu's job to cover Seungcheol and make sure no one got in his way but when players blocked Seungcheol from his other side Seungcheol makes the quick decision to pass Mingyu the ball. Mingyu saw a quick clearance and runs and kicks the ball into the goal. The goalie tries to jump and block it but misses and another yell of goal rings through their ears along with cheers from the crowd. Seungcheol chest bumps Mingyu and he looks over to Jihoon who stands and cheers loudly. 

 

Jihoon doesn’t really care for sports. He’s always at games though because of his part-time job as the school newspaper's photographer and interviewer but something soars in Jihoon's heart as he watched Mingyu play effortlessly. He finds himself screaming along with the crowd and when he watches Mingyu get a goal he stands and yells out a go Kim Mingyu!  Wonwoo watches and laughs at the scene but cheers Mingyu on as well. The game ends with a score of 4 to 1 and Jihoon leaves the field with Wonwoo. 

 

“Wow who knew soccer could be so exhilarating!” Jihoon looks at Wonwoo and he nods. 

 

“Yeah, that was pretty fun. Your boys got good game.” Wonwoo whispers the last part and Jihoon grins shyly. 

 

Jihoon says goodbye to Wonwoo as he waits for Mingyu to finish cleaning up. He meets him outside at the school front and gives him a hi-five. 

 

“You’re fucking amazing man. No doubt you’re becoming captain when Seungcheol leaves.” Mingyu laughs and thanks him and they walk towards Jihoon's house. Mingyu had already asked his dad if he could stay the night and Jihoon's parents wanted to meet Jihoon's new friend. 

 

Mingyu and Jihoon's parents got along well. Mingyu talked about the game all night before it was time for them to head to sleep. Jihoon pulled out a sleeping bag to lay down and once he saw his parents go into their room for the night he closed his door and immediately kissed Mingyu. Mingyu chuckled softly and led Jihoon to his bed and they climbed onto each other. Their body molded into one another as Jihoon ran his fingers through Mingyu's hair messing it up and Mingyu smiled down at Jihoon. 

 

“You’re eager.” Mingyu teased and Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

 

“Not my fault you looked irresistible in your uniform.” Jihoon leaned back in to kiss Mingyu and they continued to make out until their lips swelled and they grew tired. 

 

Jihoon had slipped on an oversized shirt and got into bed with Mingyu tangling their legs with a smile he nuzzled into the other's chest; the two whispering each other goodnights. 


End file.
